Lack of Control
by alyssa.drews2
Summary: Light loses control and gives into his desire for Ryuzaki's body. Yoai don't like boyxboy don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Lights POV**

He's doing it again. The way he constantly gnaws on his thumb all the time is so irritating that I just want to smack the snot out of him, but he looks so breath taking when he's in that pose which I've come to learn means he's deep in thought. I wish that I could just wrap myself around his small hunched person but I can't because he still suspect me of being Kira, and that's why I am handcuffed to him at all hours of the day. I collect myself and say, "You're doing it again. If you don't stop you are going to gnaw a whole in your thumb."

L just looked at me, "You were staring at me. Well, it's late you must be more tired than I would of expected for you to be staring at me. Come let's go to bed."

I let him lead me up the stairs. When we got to the top of the stairs I saw it his thumb was bleeding. "Now you've gone and done it." I take his hand and wipe away the blood then I kiss his thumb and when I did he winced. Fuck, I can't hold back anymore now that I've got a taste of him I want more. I then lost control and leaned down and planted my lips on his.

**Ryuzaki****'s POV**

The younger detective took my hand when we were on our floor and sucked on my finger where it was bleeding. At that moment I saw the desire flash through his eyes and a need for more. Then he crushed his lips to mine "W-what are you doing Li-," I was the cut off by another kiss.

Light then looked at me and said, "I can't hold back anymore. I-…I love you."

**Normal POV**

Light backed L up against the wall and cupped hi face with one hand and with the other Light gripped L's waist. Light then leaned into L and started grinding his hips against L's and kissed Ryuzaki with the most longing, awaited pleasure, and most of all desire for the forbidden. Ryuzaki then gave into his pent up desires and murmured against Light's lips that he too was in love with the other. He then joined Light in the grinding of their hips. The two men then started to make out. Light moaned deep in his throat at the pleasure of grinding and the exploring of L's mouth with his tongue. As Light could feel his other member getting hard he whispered into L's ear, "Let's move this to the bed."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry it took so long I've been sick and then they school decided that they were going to take our laptops. Hope You enjoy. ****I am in a massive writers block so I'll just give you what I have so far and will add more when I get and idea.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Death Note or Light and L although I'd love to and if I did there would be some serious Light and L bed action.**

Light then took L down the hall and into their room. Once in the room Light locked the door and straddled L to the bed and continued to lay on L as he whispered in L's ear with the most seductive and sexy voice he could muster, "Ryuzaki I need you to take the handcuffs off. So I can fuck you into next week."

After Ryuzaki took the cuffs off. Light kissed L's lips then trained the kisses to the corner of Ryuzaki's mouth to his jaw. Once Light reached L's neck he stopped kissing him and started sucking and biting until he was satisfied with the hickey that was left behind because he wanted everyone to know that L was his and off limits. Next Light's hands were exploring the smooth pale surface of the older man's chest. And without a second hesitation he ripped of Ryuzaki's shirt and discarded it on the floor. Ratio took a couple minutes to feel Ryuzaki's perfect pale skin once again. To find and explore every nook and cranny between his hips that jut out and his collarbone then memorize exactly how he was crafted. Ratio was surprised to find that Ryuzaki had a six pack but what Light wasn't expecting was to find that Ryuzaki had V-lines. Light just looked at L with a look that L could read as _Awe Hell, you've been one Hell of a Naughty boy. Haven't you?_

Light then continued to kiss L. As L and Light were making out L removed Light's shirt and threw it to join his shirt on the floor. L then flipped Light over and straddles him the commenced to exploring Light an memorizing the way his body was shaped and every little detail like the way his pajama pants hung low enough to show a little bit of his pubic hair which was a charming light brown. L then started sucking and biting on Light's tender spot right behind his ear and then once again in the middle and lower parts of both sides of his neck. L then rubbed his hands down Lights chest and smiled at Light-kun's obvious boner and said, "Awe you really do want me don't you? don't worry I'll be in you soon just remember that you are Mine and Nobody else's." Ryuzaki took off Ratio's pants and boxers in the most effective way that made Ratio get even closer to reaching his limit. just then Light moaned from deep in his throat just hearing that made L come just as close to his limit at Light. As Ryuzaki put Light's dick into his mouth and started sucking, licking the top, and deep throated Ratio, L was removing his own pants and boxers while Light was moaning and groaning loud enough to wake everybody in the building but fortunately tonight everybody had gone home and just listening to Light made L reach his limit but he refused to cum before Light did and just then Ratio said, "I-I'm going to c-cum!" At that moment Light cummed in Ryuzaki's mouth and Ryuzaki cummed on the sheets below. After swallowing most of Lights juice L came up and kissed Light. L ran his tongue over Light's lips Light opened his mouth to grant L axes but he wasn't expecting to have a rush of cum flow into his moth along with Ryuzaki's tongue. This made Light gasp in surprise.

Light: "What the Hell was that for, Ryuzaki?"  
L: "You just tasted so good that I decided you should have a taste" 


End file.
